Goosebumps (television series)
Goosebumps is a horror anthology TV series based on (and named after) R.L. Stine's best-selling book series Goosebumps. The series ran from 1995 to 1998, and lasted four seasons. It originally ran on Fox Kids and YTV it is currently available for streaming on Netflix (US, UK and Canada only), and the complete series is available on iTunes for everybody. Episodes Season 1 |-|List= |-|Descriptions= # "The Haunted Mask" (Part One): Sick of being scared and tortured by the boys at school, shy and quiet Carly Beth Caldwell buys a Halloween mask from a new store, but doesn't heed the storekeeper's warning of wearing the mask for more than three times, which is when the mask begins to change its wearer's personality. # "The Haunted Mask" (Part Two): Carly Beth visits the man who sold her the mask to help her break its spell over her. # "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom": Michael Webster's prank on his unruly little sister involving an antique cuckoo clock sends Michael backwards in time. # "The Girl Who Cried Monster": Lucy Dark discovers her librarian's strange behavior of eating flies after closing time and suspects him of being a monster. # "Welcome to Camp Nightmare" (Part One): Billy's summer camp trip turns scary when his friends start disappearing and a monster is rumored to be loose in the woods. # "Welcome to Camp Nightmare" (Part Two): Billy plots revenge on the counselors when they threaten to go after one of the campers—until he learns the secret of Camp Nightmare. # "Phantom of the Auditorium": A school production of "The Phantom" is threatened by strange happenings from a real phantom. # "Piano Lessons Can Be Murder": Jerry takes piano lessons from a weird man who's obsessed with stealing the hands of his students—and is haunted by the ghost of the weird man's mother. # "Return of the Mummy": In the sequel to the Goosebumps book, "The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb" (which was never made into an episode), Gabe and his cousin are trapped in a pyramid belonging to an Egyptian queen who now has control of the mummy from the first book. # "Night of the Living Dummy II": A girl named Amy receives a replacement ventriloquist dummy, which she accidentally brings to life. # "Stay Out of the Basement" (Part One): Two siblings, Margaret and Casey, investigate the strange plant experiments in their father's basement. # "Stay Out of the Basement" (Part Two): Margaret and Casey find a man tied in the basement who claims to be their real father who was trapped when his plant-hybrid clone locked him up and took over his life. # "My Hairiest Adventure": Larry Boyd freaks out when his hands become hairy presumably as a result of expired tanning lotion. Things get weirder when his friends begin to disappear and dogs who share their physical features appear in their place. #"It Came from Beneath the Sink": Kat finds a sponge under the sink of her new house that's actually a monster that causes and feeds on bad luck. Directed by David Winning. # "Say Cheese and Die": Three friends, Greg, Bird, and Sherri, find a camera that predicts misfortune on the subject it photographs. # "A Night in Terror Tower" (Part One): Two siblings, Eddie and Sue, get lost in England after visiting a torture chamber...and are hunted by an executioner. # "A Night in Terror Tower" (Part Two): A wizard disguised as a 20th century man reveals that the two lost siblings are actually a prince and princess who traveled forward in time to escape being murdered. # "The Werewolf of Fever Swamp" (Part One): Grady Tucker gets a dog suspected to be a werewolf after rumors of murdered animals and late-night howling surface. # "The Werewolf of Fever Swamp" (Part Two): Grady tries to prove that his dog isn't a werewolf. Season 2 |-|List= |-|Descriptions= #"Be Careful What You Wish For...": Klutzy Samantha Byrd gets three wishes from a strange woman named Clarissa - with horrifying results. #"Attack of the Mutant" (Part One): Comic book addict Skipper finds out that his favorite comic book villain is real. Adam West guest stars. #"Attack of the Mutant" (Part Two): Skipper discovers that he has been turned into a comic book character chosen to fight a villain called The Masked Mutant. #"Bad Hare Day": Wannabe magician Tim Swanson steals the bag of tricks from his favorite magician - and finds himself unable to control the magic. Colin Mochrie makes a small appearance. #"The Headless Ghost": Two pranksters, Stephanie Alpert and Duane Comack find themselves trapped in a seaside house haunted by a headless ghost, a sea captain, and the ghost of a boy who died falling through a dumb waiter when his strawberry ice cream didn't arrive. #"Go Eat Worms": Todd Barstow's sadistic experiments on worms backfire when his test animals begin to haunt him. #"You Can't Scare Me": Two boys (Eddie and Hat) who dare each other to scare a fearless girl (Courtney) find themselves running from swamp monsters. #"Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes": A lawn contest prompts a dad to buy two lawn gnomes who cause destruction at night. #"Ghost Beach": Two siblings, Jerry and Terri Sadler discover the secrets of a seaside mountain cave supposedly haunted by a ghost. #"Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns": Pumpkin-headed aliens force four children into trick or treating in a strange town. #"The Haunted Mask II" (Part One): In this two-part sequel to "The Haunted Mask", Steve Boswell, one of the boys from the original story takes an old man mask from the store that Carly Beth went to and begins to become an old man. Meanwhile, Carly Beth's mask from the first story returns to exact his revenge on its former wearer. #"The Haunted Mask II" (Part Two): Steve and Carly Beth try to break the mask's spell - and defeat the mask that tried to possess Carly Beth. #"Let's Get Invisible!": Max and his brother Noah find a mirror in the attic that turns its users invisible, but on the other side is a world where evil mirror reflections want to switch with real people. #"Scarecrow Walks at Midnight": An old couple is haunted by demonic scarecrows brought to life by a farmhand's black magic. #"Monster Blood": In this adaptation of the first "Monster Blood" book, Evan Ross and his friend, Andy, discover a novelty slime called Monster Blood that devours everything in its path. #"More Monster Blood": In this story (which has never appeared in the Monster Blood series), Evan travels back home, only to find that the Monster Blood he destroyed is aboard the plane. #"Vampire Breath": While searching for their birthday presents, two siblings, Freddy and Cara find a bottle that releases the spirit of a vampire. #"How to Kill a Monster": Step-siblings Gretchen and Clark stay at their grandparents' house in the middle of a swamp that has a monster locked in a room. #"Calling All Creeps!": School newspaper journalist Ricky Beamer plays a prank on his rival that calls the attention of a group of kids who are actually reptilian aliens bent on world domination. #"Welcome to Dead House" (Part One): The Benson family moves into a house in a neighborhood were its residents were killed in an accident from a chemical factory and now walk the Earth as zombies. #"Welcome to Dead House" (Part Two): The children, Amanda and Josh try to fight the zombies and send them back to their graves. #"Don't Wake Mummy": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, a family inherits a sarcophagus that holds a cursed mummy. #"The Blob That Ate Everyone": Zack Beauchamp, a wannabe writer, receives a typewriter that brings anything written to life—even the story of a blob monster. #"Night of the Living Dummy III" (Part One): Slappy is found by the O'Dell family, and begins terrorizing them. #"Night of the Living Dummy III" (Part Two): Slappy faces off against another evil dummy named Rocky who later turns good and kills Slappy and himself to protect the O'Dells. Season 3 |-|List= |-|Descriptions= # "Shocker on Shock Street": Erin Wright and her friend Marty are trapped in an amusement park based on a horror movie series. # "My Best Friend Is Invisible": Sam Jacobs visits a house that's supposedly haunted by the ghost of a lonely boy named Brent...who ends up following him home and becomes his invisible friend. # "The House of No Return": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, four friends get trapped in an old house haunted by a married couple whose firstborn child died in an accident. # "Don't Go To Sleep!": After being told that he can't have the attic as his room, Matt Amsterdam goes to sleep in there, and finds himself in a chain of alternate worlds and on the run from a police force bent on nabbing anyone who messes with reality. Don Cherry guest stars in this episode. # "Click": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, a boy mail-orders a remote control that controls his TV, his VCR, his DVD, his stereo—and his life. The 2006 summer film Click starring Adam Sandler has a similar plot to this. # "An Old Story": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, an aunt feeds her nephews, Tom and John, prunes that have the power to turn them into old men. # "The Barking Ghost": Cooper Holmes and his new friend Fergie are tricked into switching bodies with ghostly canines. # "One Day at HorrorLand" (Part One): The Morris family get trapped in a theme park run by monsters. # "One Day at HorrorLand" (Part Two): The Morrises compete on a game show run by monsters from the park. # "The Haunted House Game": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, two friends play a game that comes to life—and may cost them theirs. # "The Perfect School" (Part One): Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, Brian gets sent to a boarding school where students are cloned and sent to live with the real students' families. # "The Perfect School" (Part Two): Brian tries to stop his clone from taking over his life. # "Werewolf Skin" (Part One): Alex Blackwell discovers a secret about the werewolves that live in the woods. # "Werewolf Skin" (Part Two): Alex confronts his aunt and uncle about the werewolf skin they use to turn themselves into the beasts. # "Awesome Ants": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, a kid buys an ant farm that comes with pellets that turn the ants into giants. # "Bride of the Living Dummy": Adapted from the "Goosebumps 2000" series, Slappy returns and now is planning to marry a girl's doll (who proves to be just as evil as Slappy). # "Strained Peas": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, Nick discovers his new baby sister is a monster. # "Say Cheese and Die — Again!": In the sequel to "Say Cheese and Die", Greg Banks tries to prove to his English teacher that the camera he found does exist so he doesn't flunk his class. When Sherri unearths it, she accidentally takes Greg's picture which predicts that he'll become so fat, he'll explode while Sherri's picture comes out as a negative, predicting that she'll be so thin, she'll waste away. # "Chillogy, Part I: Squeal of Fortune": In part one of a three-part episode that was never adapted from a book, a greedy girl gets sucked into a toy town where she cheats the people during a lemonade sale and turns into a pig as the town chases her down. # "Chillogy, Part II: Strike Three... You're Doomed": In part two of a three-part episode that was never adapted from a book, a boy gets sucked into Karlsville and gets caught in a twisted baseball game. # "Chillogy, Part III: Escape from Karlsville": In the conclusion of a three-part episode that was never adapted from a book, Matthew and Jessica enter the toy town to prevent Matthew's younger brother Todd from being turned into plastic. # "Teacher's Pet": Adapted from the "Tales To Give You Goosebumps" anthology series, two kids on a field trip in the woods discover why their teacher is so obsessed with snakes, he is one. Season 4 |-|List= |-|Descriptions= #"How I Got My Shrunken Head" (Part One): Mark given a shrunken head by his explorer aunt travels to the jungle where his aunt's partners want to steal the shrunken head for themselves. #"How I Got My Shrunken Head" (Part Two): Mark learns of the jungle magic hidden in his shrunken head while searching for his aunt. #"The Ghost Next Door" (Part One): Hannah Fairchild suspects a boy, Danny of being the ghost of a kid that died in a house fire...until she learns from a dark figure that she's the ghost of the kid who died in the house fire. #"The Ghost Next Door" (Part Two): After learning of her past and the dark figure's plan to kill Danny who had become her friend, Hannah must save the boy from a fiery fate so her soul can rest in peace. #"Cry of the Cat" (Part One): Adapted from the "Goosebumps 2000" series, a teen actress gets attacked by a cat who turns his victims into cat-like monsters when scratched. #"Cry of the Cat" (Part Two): After an accident on the set of her new movie, the teen actress is put in a hospital where she learns why the cat who turned her into a monster won't stay dead...and how it affected her friend's mother. #"Deep Trouble" (Part One): DVD Release. #"Deep Trouble" (Part Two): DVD Release. Ultimate Goosebumps The Goosebumps television series was rebranded as Ultimate Goosebumps for season three. The series kept the name Ultimate Goosebumps for the duration of season three, but the name was changed back to Goosebumps for the fourth season. The intro to season three is different from the previous two seasons. It starts off with a man in black holding a briefcase, but, when the briefcase opens, Slappy's laugh is heard. Then lightning shoots out of the case, and the man turns into a hoard of bats. It then switches to a compilation of clips from different episodes, ending with Slappy saying "Viewer Beware, You're in for a scare", and ending with the title "Ultimate Goosebumps". Season three is the only season to use the Ultimate Goosebumps title card. List of directors Home media For VHS releases, see: Goosebumps (television series)/VHS releases For DVD releases, see: Goosebumps (television series)/DVD releases Soundtrack Tracks from the TV series' soundtrack were uploaded to YouTube from March 2017 - April 2018, provided by Lenz Entertainment and Youch! Films.Goosebumps - The Original Television Soundtrack Commercials File:Goosebumps Trailer 1995|Original 1995 promo reel featuring Uncle Al. file:Goosebumps Fox Kids Watch With A Friend Promo TV Commercial-0|Fox Kids ad from 1995. "Watch it with a friend" File:YTV Goosebumps promo (1997)|YTV ad. "The Phenomenon of the decade!" File:Goosebumps Cartoon Network Promo Trivia *Protocol Entertainment, the company that produced the television series, reportedly told fans that an adaptation of The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena was in production."The Bumps" — "Confirmed: 'Abominable Snowman of Pasadena' to be TV Ep!" (archived) However, no such episode was ever released. *''Goosebumps'' has had to deal with varying degrees of censorship in its international releases. **In Australia, The Complete Season DVD releases that were published in 2014 were given the M rating for "Supernatural Themes". **In the UK, The CBBC airings of the episodes were shown with either heavy cuts or forced to air after 6:00 pm due to supernatural threats, crude humor, fantasy violence, and dangerous, imitable behavior (including scenes of bullying and anti-social behavior). *In Japan, Out of 74 episodes produced, only 50 episodes were dubbed into Japanese and have been broadcast. *Out of the entire series, only three episodes have a unique version of the show's usual end credits music: **''Bad Hare Day'' features a more synthesized and horn heavy version. **''A Night in Terror Tower'' features an orchestral and medieval-sounding version. *There may have been plans to give the show a new opening sequence in Season 3. It was described as a shot winding down a corridor to a room that has R.L. Stine's name on it, in which the shot goes past the door and finds Stine at work in front of a computer or typewriter."The Bumps" — GB TV: Season 3 (archived) References Category:Goosebumps (television series)